


Succubi on Pogo Sticks

by Matrix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrix/pseuds/Matrix
Summary: Written in 2015





	Succubi on Pogo Sticks

succubi on pogo sticks

winged and horned nude female figures balancing upon inverted crosses, moving forward by bouncing  
the implications of that are indeed present  
they make their way along the pale red road made of irregularly sized quadrangular cobbles with rounded corners  
a few plants rise from between the cobbles, mostly small green shoots  
but there is also one flower with yellow petals


End file.
